someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Such Beautiful Sounds
Since this is my first Creepypasta, I would greatly appreciated some feedback. Don't hold back on anything negative you find, as long as it's constructive I can take it. Such Beautiful Sounds “Stop” and “Ilwrath” I remember these sounds fondly. While I do not know what they mean, I associate them with what is my most vivid memory. I hear those sounds with such clarity in my mind, that I must recall the day I heard them. A plethora of sounds, such beautiful sounds. It was very dark, and very cold. My appendages clattered on the hard surface, I could not remember what I was doing there. But that’s not important, because that was when I heard the first sound. A soft chittering, then it stopped, and started again. It was as though the sounds were playing with each other, dancing around the echoing room, first one click, then the other as if in harmonic union. Across the chamber, something opened, bathing the room with light, and from it came two new soundmakers. One was large, with many appendages, making the same chittering sounds as I had heard earlier. The two soundmakers from earlier embraced this new presence with many clicks, such beautiful sounds. Of course it would be a crime to forget the other soundmaker. What did it look like? Alas, I forget. But I do remember the noises it made, so far it made none. The large being clattered its appendages across the chamber, dropping the smaller soundmaker with a soft thump. The other two beings stopped their clicking, for only a moment thankfully; to clatter over to where the small soundmaker lied. They chittered to themselves for a long time, waiting for the small soundmaker perhaps? I was correct, when the small being started to move the large soundmakers immediately stopped. That was when I heard the first sound. “Ilwrath” Not a very significant sound you may think. But what I found important about it was not the repetition of the sound, but the fact it was uttered only once. When the small soundmaker first saw the large beings. Was it an exclamation of surprise? A hailing call of some kind? A name? Don’t ask me, I do not know. Anyway, back to the sounds. Beyond that last one, very few were intelligible or significant in any way, just loud shrieks of clear distress. The larger soundmakers started making a new sound. It was a though they were gasping, but the pleasure the soundmakers had when gasping was clear. As the shrieks grew louder the gasping and wheezing continued. These new sound were strange, no longer were they harmonious or beautiful. My thoughts were disrupted when I heard the second sound. “Stop” This one was much easier to decipher, the small soundmaker started to shriek this when the larger beings started to clatter around. Shining objects were moved; closer to the smaller being, in distress the small soundmaker started making louder sounds than before. The larger beings were silent, but I could see the light from their instruments slowly move closer to where the small soundmaker was. I heard the words many more times. “Stop. Stop, please. Stop.” ' These sounds were ignored, as the shining instrument started to cut, this sound was music to my ears. It continued for a long time, not resting. The small noisemaker was now wheezing, not joyous like from earlier, but of distress. Small liquid barely reflected the light from the instruments. The instruments were put away and the large soundmakers begin to chitter as I heard a loud peeling sound not quite the same as the cutting sound, but just as beautiful. The small noisemaker stopped wheezing, stopped shrieking, now it made a soft whimpering. The large soundmakers, were obviously pleased. They slowed their peeling efforts and began to gasp and wheeze once again. I could not bear the sound. One of the soundmakers clattered on floor, it started to spasm, violently. Its appendages thrashed around, clattering, as the three soundmakers wheezed and gasped. Louder and louder, soft parts were thrown across the chamber. Making soft thumps as they landed. A viscous fluid dripped to the floor, as one of the soundmakers dropped itself into the fluid; it flailed around just as the one before it. Wheezing, and gasping. It was driving me insane, and it would not stop. Soon I was also writhing on the floor; I flailed around, in pain. The sounds getting softer until all I heard was the screaming silence of my mind. My thoughts echoed to me. '“Such beautiful sounds, such terrifying sounds.” Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas